


Origin of the Guardians (Discontinued)

by Blackie0275 (xSweetSlayerx), Imagi77



Series: Creators [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/Blackie0275, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagi77/pseuds/Imagi77
Summary: Origin of the Guardians is a Disney fanfiction. It tells the story of Glacia, Casey, and Sarah; three roleplayers of the Disney fandom, who end-up being pulled in by the forces of the very world they dream about. Other humans once did live and protect the magic that kept the timeless fairy tales alive, but since have departed. In need of the power to guard it again, the world of Disney calls on the girls to take on the roles and face the challenge that lies before them.
Series: Creators [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793710





	1. Prologue

Once upon a simple night—just a simple night—as it always been for Glacia, Sarah, and Casey, after they had their nightly conversation between each other, on their computers. It was around 1:00 am central time, when they decided to call it quits and go to bed.

Glacia had already put on her mint green, white-spotted PJs and made her way to bed. Casey dawned her blue, palm-leaf pattered gown and she too went to bed. Sarah, on the other hand, was still up. Yes, she was dressed in her Pikachu t-shirt and red night pants that were two sizes too big for her, however, she was just too busy thinking to go to bed. She was normally the longest to stay up; if not, their friend Jess, who was unfortunately absent, that night.

Eventually, Sarah did turn her computer off and lay down in her bed, even though her brain was still full with thoughts, but the thought of sleep did occur to her multiple times. Like her friends, she tried to sleep. Suddenly, she heard a clunk. It caused her to freeze in bed with her eyes wide open. Over two hundred miles away, similar clunking noises could be heard in Glacia’s closet. She didn’t seem to notice.

“W-Who’s there?!” Casey quietly stammered, as she sat up in bed. She too heard noises coming from her closet, even though she was half of the country away from her friends.

 _“Oh god, what was that? Something moved in my room! Oh my god, just stay still,”_ Sarah thought to herself in stunned silence.

As Glacia lay sound asleep, a giant, shadow-like hand emerged from her closet and snagged her before she could make a peep. Just as Casey was about to scream due to an identical hand coming from her own closet, it grabbed her as well. It had been silent in Sarah’s room, as the only sound she could hear was her own heart, pounding. She didn’t hear another sound from her closet. She relaxed a little. She just wanted to sleep. Then, another clunk was heard, louder against the sliding door.

“Go. Away.” She was too tired for any of this ghost crap and didn’t want to put up with getting scared before bed.

Nevertheless, the hand didn’t want any of her sass shit.

“HURK!” was the only noise Sarah could make as it grabbed her by the leg and yanked her into the closet. Little did she know, the same was occurring to Casey and Glacia. All three young ladies were all snatched from their now empty beds.

Soon, Sarah, Glacia and Casey found themselves falling from the sky that existed on the other side of their closets.

“OMG!!!” Glacia screamed as she descended.

Casey kept her eyes shut, knowing that at any moment she was going to hit something! Sooner for Sarah, she crashed through a roof of a tower and went smack on the carpet. _Then_ Casey went sploosh in a river near a jungle like place. Glacia crashed into…

“PLEASE let it be safe!” she begged in mid-fall.

A roof of a castle in the forest!

“AW HELL NAW!!!” she said before meeting the castle’s roof. She smashed through, and at the bottom of her decent she let out a-“Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!”

Where Sarah had landed, an old man walked near Sarah's unconscious body and checked her pulse. All had gone black in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Used:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/Guardian-Origins-Splash-466436804


	2. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Yen Sid, who explains to her the reason of the kidnapping of her and her friends. As cool-headed as she is, she has no idea that her laid back life is perhaps going to become more than she can handle.

About ten minutes had passed before Sarah awoke. She was now lying in a soft bed in a dark room recovering from the unconsciousness.

"Nnnn… Oh god… This is not my room… And this is not Dad's old room at Grandma's… This is not a room pertaining to any family member of mine. I am certain."

She rose from the bed still feeling the sting from her fall and walked towards the door that was slightly open. She peeked through the door. She saw an old man working on some paper work at his desk. He has a long beard and a pointy blue hat with stars and moons on it. It seemed very familiar too her.

 _“Wait… I know that guy…”_ she thought. ‘ _That's the wizard Yen Sid… From Fantasia… and the Epic Mickey video game…”_

"I see that you are awake, Sarah. Please come in." Yen Sid said as he continued writing.

"Uh… yeah." Calmly she stepped into the room.

"Hello Sarah, I’m glad that you've awakened. How are you feeling?" Yen Sid asked.

"Well… I guess you can say a little confused," she said taking a little look around the room. "But I guess that just… sums all of my feelings into one."

She stood still and awaited to be addressed. She knew there was no point in asking him why she was there. He would tell her anyhow, in time. Besides, whatever the reason it was better than being at home, sitting around and doing next to nothing. Or sleeping another extra three hours.

"I see… do you know where you are?" the wizard questioned.

"I'm… assuming your home…" she put her hands behind her back. "I guess I could say this is the realm of Disney, but… I'm told there's more than one world within Disney."

"You are correct." He nodded.

"I know why you are here, Sarah. And I know that you are not the only one who came to this world."

"W-Was it my other friends? Are they here?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Glacia and Casey are in other areas yes… but they are not in my tower."

"Huh. Jess isn't here. Oh well… but anyways, do you know where they are?"

"I’m afraid not… that is why I must tell you here and now about what's going on."

"Well… what is it?" she sternly said.

"Disney World is in danger… and so are you and your friends. Maleficent has become even more evil then she was before and has taken over with the other villains as her cohorts."

"Again?" Sarah bluntly replied.

"Yes…” Yen Sid nodded. “Only it is the most dangerous attempt in Disney history. Maleficent isn't the Maleficent that we all knew… that is why I must take you to one of the temples of the Guardians."

"…The who?"

"The Guardians… our protectors. They protect Disney World by using the power of their elements."

"Oh. Okay. You guys have those?" Sarah normally thought Disney World wasn't all in to that "Elements stuff" but there was a time for everything.

"Indeed we have. We have many, but so far the last ones we had were the guardians of Day and Night."

He rose from his desk and took the lead. "Come. We must go."

"Yes sir." she sprinted to his back and followed closely to where ever he was leading her. As composed as she was, Sarah was very curious and excited on the inside. She almost felt like she had to squirm with joy behind the wizard's back. So she did.


	3. The Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey lands in the Pride Lands. No pun intended. She meets some furry friends who agree to take her to her designated temple; to reclaim her power as one of the guardians. Is she up for the task?

Hitting the water was just like hitting glass… but she tried her best to swim to the bank but the current was pushing her. She was getting tired.

"Great… dog paddling before I drown…. good way to go…." she panted before looking at how brightly colored the trees and the sky was, even the water. It was still cold as snow though.

Suddenly something pulled her out of the water

"AH!!!" she screamed! "Dammit, put me down, put me down!!"

"Hey! Calm down!" A voice scolded her.

"Who's there!? What!?" she stammered, trying to look up at the voice.

There, she saw a tiny meerkat, and when she looked up, she saw a warthog.

"Sheesh, your welcome!!!!!"

So that was where the drool came from… She sat on her knees and looked around, a little frazzled. Were these two…? Oh my gosh… No way!

"Whoa… whoa…" she panted and slowly stood up. "Wait… Are you…?"

"Are we what?" the meerkat asked, while putting his hands on his hips.

"…You are Timon… and you are Pumbaa…" she pointed, not knowing how to react. "…The two, I have a…small framed picture in-in-in my room and… Oh my gosh!"

"Oh, so you DO know us?" Timon smiled.

"She REALLY likes us Timon!" Pumbaa smiled, as well.

"It's just, I-you-that! Uh, yes, I do! And thank you for… saving me from the croc river and…!"

"Whoa whoa whoa kiddo, settle down! I mean I LOVE this kind of attention, but just settle down before you hurt yourself." Timon said.

"Lets get you to a warm spot so you can dry!" Pumbaa suggested.

"You’re right, yes, right, right…. I have been swimming…for more than an hour and… I didn't eat breakfast…." she then slowed down, feeling a little light, and her arms and legs still burned.

"Oh, you’re hungry? Let’s get you some bugs!" Pumbaa said as he helped her up.

"Ah yes… Nice, tasty, juicy bugs!" Timon's mouth watered.

“Oh… Bugs… Eh well…“ She laughed a little. "Em… Well… thanks." she said, "But I'm one of those fruit-eating people… Maybe a guava or kumquat… or a cactus pear… but… no bugs. They scare me…"

"Fruit, eh? Alrighty then! Let’s go look for Rafiki! I’m sure we can find some fruit for you to eat." Timon suggested.

She squeezed a portion of her hair dry and her eyes lit up at the mention of the wise baboon. "… Rafiki…?"

"Yeah! He's the wise monkey that works alongside of King Simba!" Timon said.

"Uh, Timon… Rafiki's a baboon," Pumba corrected.

"Whatever."

It was good to know that she was in safe property… hopefully. The African plain was always dodgy, even in the Disney wor-wait… She was in here, so…did that mean…?

"I have a feeling I am not dreaming…"

"Dreaming? What's that supposed to mean, kid?" Timon asked.

"It's just… one moment I was sleeping over in my room and then… the closet exploded… sucking us in and… bam, I hit water…" she explained. "This is just so amazing…"

"Wait… So you’re…?" Pumbaa was trying to say but was too surprised to speak.

"…A human?" Timon gasped.

"… Yes," Casey said.

"OH." Pumbaa started.

"EHM" Timon spoke.

"GEE." They both said.

There were no humans in the world of Lion King. Casey figured she must have been Timon and Pumbaa’s first living human they’ve ever seen. This was no dream. She looked back at the duo. They couldn't say anything… all they did is stare.

"Simba's got to know about this…" Timon whispered to Pumbaa.

"So does Mufasa." Pumbaa whispered back.

They were whispering secretive things… Grrr, she hated that. She bit her bottom lip before looking into a nearby puddle. She was agape.

"Hey uh, kiddo…. You wanna go see Simba?" Timon asked. "We'll get bananas on the way!"

"Uh… okay." she swallowed. "Sounds… like a plan…" she said, kind of getting an image of them eating her for supper like in real life for some reason. Here, she was not so sure.

"You've got nothing to worry about kid! They're not gonna eat you! They were waiting for someone like you to arrive!" Timon said, excitedly.

"As do we!" Pumbaa explained.

"…Waiting fo-for someone like me?"

"Uh huh!" Pumbaa quickly nodded.

"Come on! Lets go!" Timon beckoned.

"Why? I'm a human, someone who grew up watching you guys from… behind an electric screen… My only hobby is writing… Why me?"

"You'll see! We promise!"

"…Oh… Okay then." she said, keeping up with them.

It took them a while until they reach Pride Rock where Simba was seen walking with his wife Nala and mother Sarabi.

Her eyes widened, seeing the lions for real and not from a chair or a couch at a screen… They were larger than she expected… Like large enough for a strike of those paw to break her neck like a twig…. Simba… her hero and Nala and Sarabi, the sweet queens. Simba then looked over at Casey, Timon, and Pumbaa's direction. "Nala! Look! Timon and Pumbaa are here! And they have someone with them!"

"…Oh my gosh…."

"Hey Simba! Guess who we just brought! Its a human!" Timon shouted.

"Gah… Uuuuh" Casey mumbled, shyly.

"Really? She's a human?" Simba asked as he approached with his mother.

"Are you sure she's a human, Timon?" Nala looked at the meerkat.

"She told us she was!" Pumbaa said.

“Mufasa must know about this…” Serabi quietly said, almost bewildered.

“Mufasa…? Isn’t he…?” Casey asked about the supposedly passed king.

“Gone?” Timon chuckled. “Not exactly…”

“Dad?!” Simba whirled around and looked to the vacant air. “Dad, a human came to the pride lands…!”

All was quiet for a couple moments, until a light breeze blew across the plain. Some dust kicked up and Casey quickly shielded herself until the gust died down. What she saw when uncovered her eyes shocked her to her core. Mufasa, the king before his son Simba, stood there in front of them all, but he… wasn’t exactly all there.

“Mufasa?” Casey whispered.

“One human at your service, your royal ghostliness!” Timon cheered, presenting Casey.

“Fresh from the sky!” Pumbaa chimed in.

“It’s just as we were told, Dad. A human came.” Simba spoke to Mufasa as the great lion approach Casey, who was too stunned to move.

“Indeed she is human,” Mufasa said in his deep voice. “It’s been a great many years since I’ve seen one in the plains… but yes, a human has come to the pride lands as Yen Sid predicted… You are a human aren’t you?” he smiled before her.

"…Um, yes I-I am… Last I checked, anyway…." She grinned at them, brightly, but she did look shabby and dirty from her swim and walk.

"Oh, you poor dear! Your blanket is all dirty!" Sarabi smiled.

"My blanket…? Oh… yes, my blanket…" she chuckled. Her nightgown was in ruin… Oh well, it was getting small, anyway.

"Well, we did find her in a lake! Apparently, she fell in it." Timon laughed.

"Actually, I impressed, myself. I dog paddled for 45 minutes and without drowning…" she added, feeling kind of embarrassed. She wanted to laugh at herself though.

"We are glad that you haven’t!" Mufasa said. "Now that you are here, we should take you in to clean up and get well prepared for the journey."

"…Journey?" she asked before…. DUH!! Her friends vanished!! "… Oh no…."

"What's wrong?" Simba asked.

"…Uh… you only saw me? N-no one else… because… I think my friends came here too… I hope… I think…. I think, I hope…."

"Your friends? Really?" Nala asked.

"Then it really has begun…" Mufasa only began to look concerned.

"…What? What has?"

Simba looked at her. "We've been told of a legend a long time ago… a lot of humans used to live where we live, everywhere."

"But then evil came into the world and ruled it with a cold iron fist." Mufasa said. "Until a being who is related to that evil teamed up with a small band of humans and helped them gain powers, together… they defeated the evil and became the guardians."

Sarabi followed his words. "Now, our world is in danger again… We need the guardians now, more then ever.”

Mufasa looked at Casey. "That's why we need to know if you are chosen to become a guardian, so that you can help us."

"… What?" she asked again, trying to makes sense of it all. Maybe she breathed in too much water. "…Me? A wannabe princess? A daydreamer who needs a day job? I can't even punch a feather… Me, a guardian?"

The four lions nodded.

"We only needed to know if you’re a guardian, that's all!" Timon assured.

She looked at all them with a sullen, kind of not buying it look. "…Seriously? I… can't even swim…"

"If you’re not; you’re not! That won't make us think any less of ya!" Pumbaa said.

"…Thanks, Pumbaa…."

"With the power of a guardian you can gain the strength that you lack." Mufasa said.

"…Power, what power?"

"You might be chosen to wield one of the guardian's powers. Things that we including everyday humans witness."

"Might be…. That's good… They're might be a chance that I won't be…. Right?" she said, secretly hoping that what she was saying would be refuted.

"That too. We just need to see if you are one of the chosen ones or not." Mufasa said then started to fade away.

“Mufasa? Wh- where are you going?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll still be here. You just won’t see me.” His voice became nothing more than an echo in her head. “I will make the journey with you, but I must remain this way. Keeping a physical state is… difficult…”

“…Okay…” Casey murmured in response.

"Now, I must take care of one thing, then we'll be on our way.” Simba said. “Meet me at the base of Pride Rock, then we'll hit the road to one of the towers."

She squeezed some her gown dry and tried to brush her hair back. "U-um, okay… How far is it?" she asked, starting to follow. She had no shoes. The ground wasn't very soft… This was the Savannah after all.

"Not that far…” Simba began. “We just need to pass Wonderland and Paris to get to the first tower. … Wonderland, Paris and Snow White's Kingdom! … Plus Dwarf cottage…”

She blinked. "Oh wow… That is… Well… Wow…" she exclaimed, quite amazed.

Mufasa chuckled in her mind. "It’s a long way but we'll get there."

Surrounded by lions… Who knew? This felt like a Wizard of Oz moment. She felt so excited again. She wished this place was real for… years!! This was just-!!!

Simba then left to go up the stairway of his kingdom

It was amazing… She wondered how many worlds of Disney existed? She wanted to see them all! But… she was hoping that Blackie and Glacia were alright…


	4. The Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glacia makes a crash landing into Royal Estate of Beauty and the Beast; nearly loosing her head in more ways than one. Recalling the foretold prophecy, Belle ponders if Glacia may in fact be a guardian. However, is Glacia still mentally intact enough to take on the adventure?

Meanwhile where Glacia is at, Glacia was hanging upside down on a chandelier in some castle. Dazed and confused, she only giggled and started to sing like a doofus.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnd IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she sang.

She was laughing so hard that she started to feel sore in her ribs. Plus she felt so silly hanging upside down on a chandelier with her PJs on.

Then suddenly, a beast and enchanted objects plus a young woman came in and saw the mess and found the poor dazed Glacia dangling. The woman gasped. The beast next to her glowered a little.

"Swiiiiiiiiiiiinging like a boss is what I do best! Ba dum ba da dum!" Glacia cackled.

The clock facepalmed at the mess but was ultimately confused at the woman's laugh.

"She seems to have hit her head…" the candelabra brought up.

"All the more to get her down…" the beast grumbled, climbing up to get her.

As he got to the top, Glacia looked at him with a silly look. "Daddy, is that you? I’m sorry I ate all the cookies." She then hugged Beast with a goofy smile. "Daaaaaddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them; they were miiiiiiiiiine!"

Belle couldn't help but laugh.

He blinked and set her down to the floor, at last. "… Madam- Ahem- I am not your… Daddy…"

Then as she was standing she started to stagger. "What…? Ooooh my head… where am I?"

"Are you all right, sweety?" the brunette asked, taking her hand.

"So… much… throbbing… did I just drink too much soda pop?" Glacia asked feeling confused.

"You fell… through the roof…" Cogsworth gaped.

"I did? Well what do you know…” she laughed. “In your face Blackie! I knew I could do something extreme!"

"You sure you can stand?" the woman, Belle, asked.

"Yeah… I think so…." Glacia said.

Little by little she starts to get up, much to the surprise of everyone.

"H-How is this possible?! You fell through the roof!" Cogsworth shouted with amazement.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?!" Belle exclaimed.

"Other than my head and some scratches on my body… nope." Glacia said.

"Let's get you patched up…" the Beast then added.

"Okie dokie!" Glacia smiled.

"Where did you come from?" Lumiere asked, hopping along.

"I am from Planet X!" Glacia said with a weird tone.

"Really?" Chip gasped.

"Nah, I’m from Planet Earth!" Glacia laughs.

"Oh…" Cogsworth worried. This lass was not all there.

"Ah, sorry about that, chief! I was just joking!" Glacia laughed.

"Earth?" Beast asked, questioning if she was talking about some other Earth.

"Yeah! We got a lot of stuff on Earth! We got museums, restaurants, movie theaters, libraries, schools, etcetera"

"We have some of those here…"

"You must be from a different Earth," Belle chuckled. "Or just another land, perhaps."

"Hmmmmm, what about cars? Do you guys have cars?" Glacia asked. "We have Toyota, Chevrolet, Honda, etcetera…"

“… Excuse me?" the Beast grumbled. Now, he was sure it was a different Earth.

"You know! Shiny metal machines that are like carriages, only you don't use horses!"

"I believe not, dear." Belle smiled, trying not to giggle.

Mrs. Potts at first was puzzled at what the stranger was saying, but then she began to realize that their guest was more then just a visitor.

"Madame… are you… are you human?"

"Am I… human?" Glacia echoed.

She checked herself from her hands to her feet.

"Strange… I thought I was part squirrel… I guess I am human. Maybe.” Then she realized something. "OH MY GOD!!!!!"

"What? What?" They all asked.

"I don't have a tail!"

Belle and Chip laughed while the others just looked at her strangely.

“… No, you do not." Beast tried not to laugh.

"Where did my tail go?! AI CARAMBA!" Then, Glacia laid on the floor and rolled out of the room. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"… What do we do…?" fearfully asked the poor clock.

"She is mental!!" cried Mrs. Potts

"If she really is human then… maybe we should take her to one of the towers to see if she's a guardian." Belle suggested. "Plus, I don't think she's that bad!"

"She's hilarious!" Chip laughed.

"…She rolled out of the room… like a rolling pin…" Cogsworth crossed.

"She may just need some rest," Beast said.

"The bump on her head is probably the cause of what's making her act this way." Belle said.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…what am I doing in a castle…?" Glacia asked herself. "Wait… Blackie? Casey?"

"Poor dear…" Mrs. Potts saddened.

She came in and looked surprised to see the others. She was going to speak, but then decided against it, not wanting to sound like a Creepy McCreeper.

"Um… Did I do something stupid?"

"What is it, darling? You look like you've seen a ghost,” the teapot said.

"You talked some nonsense and rolled away into the corridor…" the clock added.

"Well, I think I know you guys and second… I’m sorry about that…" Glacia cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"You know us?" Belle asked.

"Yes. I think I do. Now, I know you guys might think I’m weird and, I agree with you, since I’m the silly one, but I have seen you guys before. In a movie."

"So, you are human!" Belle gaped.

"Yeah!” she laughed. “Sorry about my outburst. It was both my head injury and soda pop that did it!" Glacia laughed.

"Soda what??" the clock inquired.

"Soda! Its a fizzy drink that I usually drink… a lot… for a good reason too."

"Fizzy… drink. It sounds like beer… or something a witch would make," the giant Beast brought up.

"NOT. Really! Its a sugary drink that can make anybody go like this!" Suddenly, Glacia burst out laughing like Daffyduck.

Cogsworth and Lumiere both hopped back a little.

"Oops! I did it again!" Glacia laughs again and starts to back off.

"Perhaps, rest is not needed for you. Or should you. After… claiming some of my ceiling and chandelier…"

"Beast. Do stop…" Belle chuckled.

"I’m sorry." Glacia face-palmed.

"Where did you come from?" Belle asked.

"America. I’m American."

"Where? American? There is no such thing…" Cogsworth said.

"Oh dear…" Belle just realized.

“Wait… what's wrong Belle? I mean Princess Belle."

"…You are not from around here, are you? As in… You are not of… our world…"

Glacia shook her head. "Nope. I don't belong here… unfortunately."

The group looked at her, with the three objects shocked.

Glacia looked at them strangely. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"…No… it's just that… you are, in fact, a human from another world."

"Well of course, I’m human! Its not like I’m Slenderman or a zombie wanting to eat someone's face off!" Glacia said while hilariously imitating a zombie.

"…You do know of the Guardians? Right?"

"Nope." Glacia shook her head.

"This may take a while…" Cogsworth sighed, as he facepalmed.

"The guardians are protectors of our world. When evil comes… they unleash their powers on the ones responsible." Beast explained.

Glacia tilts her head. "Kinda like knights from the King Arthur stories? So you think I’m a guardian?"

Belle shrugged. "You might be, that's what we need to find out."

Glacia then turned around and walked away. "Then I guess I better find the place where peeps say I’m the guardian… Sorry, I wasted your time."

"No wait!" Belle reached out for Glacia. "Maybe there is some way we can help you!"

"Young lady…" began the candelabra. "… do you wish to get cleaned up first…?"

"Especially after falling through the ceiling…" Cogsworth added, under his breath.

"If that's alright with all of you." Glacia said, not wanting to impose.

"Then come with us… we will help you find your way." Belle said as Beast crossed his arms.

"Thank goodness for the countless rooms we have," he grumbled.

Glacia laughed. "Don't worry. I’m pretty dang sure I’m not gonna stick around for long."

And so Glacia was lead by Cogsworth and the other servants to help her clean up.


	5. The Doubt

Sarah followed Yen Sid the magician through multiple corridors. As they continued walking, the hallway continued to get darker and darker.

"Um… Yen Sid, sir," she murmured becoming a little unsettled by the consuming atmosphere. "Just where are you taking me?"

"We are almost to the first place to pass by…" Yen Sid spoke. "We are in need of allies… Maleficent isn't going to let us go near the Temple of Dusk without a fight."

"The… The what…?"

"The Temple of Dusk… that is where the guardian’s power goes whenever it can't decide on who shall be the next guardian."

"Oh… I get it…"

She began to ponder what was waiting ahead of her: what kind of power and enemies where ahead…

"Here we are," Yen Sid cut-off her thoughts.

He had led her to a door that seemed to be well-bolted shut. But as serious of a tone the door seemed to have there was a pumpkin-shape mounted on it.

"Do you recognize this door?" Yen Sid asked.

 _“Oh no…_ “ Sarah thought, knowing that a pumpkin could only mean one of two things. It would either lead to Halloween Town, which she hoped for, or it would lead to Cinderella's world, which she slightly dreaded the thought of, for some reason unknown to her.

"Is it the door to Halloween Town?" she asked, keeping herself from begging the wizard from saying it was a girly, princessey world.

"Yes… why would it be not?" Yen Sid asked.

"…I don't know" she smiled guiltily. "I know Princess Cinderella has a… association with Pumpkins…"

"In a small way, of course… but that's only behind the glass slipper door." Yen Sid informed.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," she looked to the side as she followed Yen Sid through the door.

They stepped into the world of The Nightmare Before Christmas; also known as Halloween Town. Everything was just as Sarah had remembered in the movie! There was the fountain, the buildings, Jack's house, and all of the residents! She was pretty overjoyed being not only in a place Halloween-themed, but in actual Halloween Town! A place that she only thought was a dream.

She waved at every resident cheerfully, quickly forgetting her composure, every time.

Then she stared think about her "mission" again.

"Um, Yen Sid. Just how… or who is going to help us get to the Temple of Dusk? Does anyone know where it is? … Does Jack know?"

"Jack knows. But we need to build a team in order to protect you until we know for sure that you are a guardian."

Sarah was surprised that Yen Sid was unsure of her position. "Um… You mean me getting pulled from my bed, falling from the sky, and smashing through your roof isn't legit enough for me to be a Guardian?"

"Not really. Back then many humans used to live here."

"… Which means…?" she said, not catching on.

"It means that they used to live here until they discovered a new world to settle in."

She started to put the puzzle pieces together, "So you're saying… normal humans used to live in this… these realms. And some were guardians. Then one day they're all like 'Oh hey, there's this big planet called Earth. Maybe we should just live there, 'cause like whatever!'" she said mockingly much to Yen Sid annoyance. "And they all just left for whatever reason, and now I’m stuck with being a chosen one or something?"

"They were only just a group of special kind of humans not the ones that your history books have known." Yen Sid spoke, feeling a little testy.

"Oh. … Well, if the Guardians were so important to this world–or these–I keep forgetting," she mumbled, "If they were so important than why did they leave?"

"Things change, Sarah. All living things move on, one way or the other. But most importantly the evil that once ruled this world has been sealed away forever… and the world only holds bad memories. That is why they don't live here anymore.”

"Uh-huh." she responded mildly.

"Come along. Let's go find Jack and ask for his aid."

Yen Sid and Sarah headed towards Halloween Town to find Jack.

They ventured around the water fountain, while passing by Halloween Town's residents. A majority of them took bows to the Wizard, as Jack's grand, yet pencil thin mansion towered over the spooky city.

"This is where he lives. Hopefully, he's home…”

They came to the door, and the wizard then pulled the doorbell cord, and it started to screech.

Sarah smiled. "I can't wait to see what it all looks like!" she said through her excited, gritted teeth.

It seemed to take a while, but then there came the sound of shoes coming closer, but it sounded like really long strides… The old knob jiggled.

"Thank goodness… He’s home." Yen Sid sighed.

"Yeeeeee…!" Sarah squeaked.

Realizing she was about to meet one of the kings of awesome, she rightened her posture and hid away her mounting excitement.

The door opened and there stood someone tall; basically, supernaturally tall. He wore a pinstriped suit, a tuxedo of sorts. Deep, yet very tiny black shoes. He held a purely round skull with a growing, wide toothy grin. His empty yet expressive sockets widened at whom pulled his doorbell.

"Oh, why isn't it, Yen Sid. Welcome, welcome!" came Jack's cheery voice as he took a long yet respectable bow to the royal magician.

"Hello, Jack. Are you doing anything, today?" Yen Sid asked.

"Only the occasional supervision of our Mayor's worrying antics. How may I serve?" he brightly offered before finally acknowledging the young woman beside him. "Oh, and who can this be, good sir?"

"Hai! Hello, sir!" Sarah widely smiled. "My name is Sarah!" she held out her hand to the man that was much taller than her.

Jack laughed, heartily. "Ah ha! That is the spirit. So much of it. Exactly what I like to see. Sarah, Sarah. A deep pleasure." he then reached to shake, his arm not moving that far for its length. "Jack Skellington of Halloween, at your service. Do come inside. Please." he offered his guests in.

Sarah was the first to walk in, being followed by Yen Sid and his highness.

"Your Highness, you rarely come unless perfectly necessary. And that there is… an actual human in our midst." Jack brought forth, before he offered the two a seat in his living room, a very slender one.

"Only because our world is being threatened by Maleficent. Not only has she changed… but she is threatening our freedom and our lives. I've never seen her act so desperate before," Yen Sid said.

The cheery demeanor of the Pumpkin King greatly lessened and his sockets narrowed. "…Why would she? We all had made a vow with her. What is reason for this?"

“I don't know. Like I said she has changed to the point of madness. Who knows what's going on through her own mind?"

"It's strange.” Sarah cut in. “From what I know, Maleficent doesn't act without reason."

"Indeed," Yen Sid nodded. "That's why I need you, Jack, for you are one of the people I have in mind to protect her."

Jack eyed them both before he reached a bony hand into his jacket, pulling something glowing jade "Indeed, I am." he stated, quite profoundly, with none of that child-like ring in his tone. "I shall rally my ghouls."

"Good. With you coming along for the trip and the power of your army, I’m sure that Sarah here will be safe and sound."

"W- Wait. Me? Safe and sound?" Sarah turned to Yen Sid with her hands on her hips. "What kind of guardian needs to be protected?"

**"Without knowing that you are the guardian and without the powers you must be protected. Maleficent is powerful, and she has killed before!”

Meanwhile, the grand graveyard seemed to come alive as endless specters began to flow out of each grave, moaning out in response to their king. The Town all stayed in the safety of the town gates as a ghostly cloud began to form above. Jack had already ran out of the mansion, standing before his subjects who gathered in the square.

"JACK!" cried the Mayor. "What is going on!? The ghouls!"

"Yes, I know, Mayor… I have been brought very unnerving news…. Maleficent is threatening us…" Jack began, bluntly, but calmly. The crowd seemed to shiver.

"Gee." Sarah mumbled to herself. "Malie must have done some serious shit if it's making them quake."

"Oh no! We're going to die!" The mayor panicked.

"…But no need to fear. As long as you stay within the boundaries. I will make sure Halloween Town, as well as the other holidays, are well guarded. As of right now, I must assist the Royal Sorcerer and King Mickey."

"We must find others to help guard Sarah before we head to the Temple of Dusk." Yen Sid spoke.

"Don't stick your necks out too far, guys…" she grumbled.

"While you may not be comfortable about this, it is quite necessary. I can't let Maleficent have a chance to kill you." Yen Sid said to her.

Jack nodded at her statement before he looked at Sarah. "Your time will come, my dear."

Sarah just calmly crossed her arms and puckered her lips.

Jack made sure his town would be in safe hands. Gladly, Sally was at hand, to guide the fidgety Mayor. He had to return as soon as he helped Sarah to get to the Wonderlands safely.

"Come, we must find more recruits," Yen Sid motioned to them.

The wizard descended from the steps, followed by Jack. Sarah sulked behind them, feeling more like a burden than a guardian, of all things. She lifted her head to notice the residents and shyly waved at them. She hoped that they weren’t thinking the same thing that she was, but their smiles gave her a glimmer of faith. She looked forward to Yen Sid and Jack, not knowing where for sure they were going, Hopefully, it was much closer to the Temple of Dusk and her destiny.


End file.
